Fifty Shades of Pregnancy and Beyond
by YolandaChiang
Summary: What if Ana's and Christian's pregnancy started out differently? Here is my take on their journey with some twists from the original trilogy. All characters belong to E.L. James.
1. Chapter 1

**Fifty Shades of Grey, The Pregnancy and Beyond**

**Chapter 1**

**Christian's POV**

It's been such a rollercoaster the past two months with the wedding, Ray's accident, and the paparazzi that Ana's body is finally paying the price. I feel a sense of guilt for rushing the wedding but I'd be damned if I had to wait and marry the woman of my dreams. For the past week, Ana has been suffering from dizziness and it's starting to really worry me. She hasn't been eating as much I can see that she has lost weight. Just this morning she couldn't even get out of bed but my stubborn Ana wouldn't consider going to the doctor. It took me a while and my CEO voice to finally convince her take the day off and work from home.

I snuggle up with my beautiful wife while playing with her hair. "Ana baby, you've been down for a week, we need to go to the doctor."

Ana, "No Christian, why waste the doctors time when I know its just the lack of sleep. I'm taking the day off anyways, I'll rest up and be fine by the time you get home."

"I just hate to see you sick, if you're not better by tonight, we're heading to the doctors first thing tomorrow." And by the look I'm giving her, she knows I been business and I wouldn't be budging on my request.

But like always, my baby tries to smooth me and places her head on my shoulder.

"I got to head to work for a meeting I'm hammering with the Taiwanese. Now give your man a kiss." I playfully roll us around so that her sweet body is right under mine and pucker up in the most pathetic fashion. Elliott would have my balls and go on non-stop if he ever saw this face.

Ana giggles and reaches up to gives me a sweet kiss before flopping back down into the pillow.

Reluctantly, get up from our bed and head for the door. "God I love that sound. Later, baby and rest up young lady or I'll give you a good spanking!"

**Ana's POV**

My husband. He's so tiresome and all mine. I know he worries about me and to be honest, I'm starting to wonder if I caught the flu or something. It's weird how the only symptoms I get are dizziness, which makes me tired. I finally find some strength to get up from bed to go to the bathroom when I feel the dizziness hitting me like a Mack truck. I try to grab onto the counter to steady myself but everything becomes blurry. I'm starting to see black spots as my legs give in and hit the ground. I try to fit the darkness but my body doesn't seem to listen. I feel myself giving in and letting the darkness consume me.

**Christian's POV**

It's near lunchtime when the meeting with the Taiwanese finally ended. I've been antsy the whole morning since Ana hasn't replied to my emails or texts. She usually replies right away but perhaps she's just sleeping? Or maybe she forgot to check her phone again? I can't stop the heavy sensation in my chest and I feel like something is wrong. Finally I give in and decide to head back to Escala. Maybe Ana and I can even have lunch together.

I grab my suit jacket and dial Taylor's number. "Yes sir?"

"Taylor grab the car, back in Escala."

As always, Taylor is efficient and on point. "Of course sir."

As I leave my office I tell Andrea to reschedule my afternoon appointments. There are perks to being the CEO of your own company. Everyone waits for you.

As I reach the lobby of Grey Enterprise Holdings and hop onto the backseat of the car, I try dialing Ana's number again. It rings a few times and goes straight to voicemail. Worry starts to creep into my pores.

The ride to Escala only took twenty minutes but it felt like hours. I quickly ride the elevator up to our penthouse and call out. "Ana? Where are you?"

There was no response and I quickly find Gail in the kitchen. "Oh! Mr. Grey, would you like me to prepare lunch?"

"Gail, have you seen Ana?" My voice sounds shaky and I'm sure Gail senses my worry with the frown on her face.

"No, she hasn't come down yet. I assumed she was still asleep."

I know my wife likes to sleep, but sleeping in this late is unlike her. I quickly leave the kitchen after thanking Gail and reach our bedroom. The bed is empty and Ana is nowhere in the room.

I call out again hoping my wife would respond. "Ana baby?"

I see a light coming from the en suite and quickly walk over. What appears before me is like my worst nightmare come true. My heart is pounding out of the chest. Ana my wife, my life, on the floor, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Christian's POV**

I rush forward and kneel beside Ana begging her to wake up. I'm cradling her cold body and she's silent just like the crackwhore. My Ana is lifeless. Ana can't leave me. She promised she wouldn't.

"Taylor, Taylor!"

Footsteps are pounding and when I look up I see Taylor's eye widen at the scene before him.

"Grab the car, hospital now!" I growl.

As Taylor leaves the room I gently pick up Ana and cradle her against my chest. She's lifeless but I can feel her chest rising and falling lightly as she breathes. She's hanging on and fighting. We quickly descend towards the parking lot and I carefully climb in the car with Ana on my lap. I quickly grab my phone from my pocket and call Grace. Mom will make sure my Ana is all right. I know it.

The phone's rings twice before mom picks up. Her voice is smoothing and she sounds like an angel.

"Christian? I was just going to call you about Sunday dinner. Can you…"

I quickly interrupt her. "Mom I need you at the hospital. I found Ana unconscious on the floor. Mom I need you."

My mom's voice is filled with worry; I know the family loves my Ana as much as I do. She's a blessing to our family. "Christian I'm at the hospital right now. I will wait for you and Ana at the emergency entrance. Everything is going to be okay."

"Okay, thank you mom."

I end the call and look down at the wife's peaceful face and whisper into her ear repeatedly while holding her tight. "Ana I love you so much. Don't leave me. I love you baby. You're going to be better. You have to."

The car halts and Taylor quickly comes around and opens the door. I shiftily climb out of the car with Ana. I see my mom already waiting with another doctor and a nurse. I place Ana on the gurney and I feel pain radiating throughout me as an oxygen mask is placed on my Ana's pale face. I hold my love's hand as we rush her into the emergency room.

"Christian you need to leave now. I promise we'll take good care of her." I feel my mom's hand on my arm as she tries to pull me away.

"No mom. Ana needs me! I can't leave her. I promised I'd never leave! She needs me mom!"

"The doctors will do everything they can for her. I promise. We need you to leave so we can attend to her."

I reluctantly leave my Ana with the doctors. I trust my mom and I know she'll take care of my wife. As I'm waiting impatiently I see Taylor coming towards me. Taylor's normal emotionless and professional face looked pained.

"How is Ana sir? We're worried about her."

I know my staff cares of Ana and they're grown accustomed to calling her by her first name. Taylor is protective of Ana like a father while Gail and Sawyer have a strong friendship with my wife.

"I don't know. They're still with her in the room." I feel tears trying to escape from my eyes.

"She's a strong woman . She'll be okay."

All I can do is nod at Taylor's comment. For the first time I feel like praying. Why is my wife so stubborn, she should've listened to me and went to the doctor's earlier. This is why I need control; stuff like this doesn't happen when I'm in control! After what feels like hours of waiting, I see my mom coming out of the room and heading towards me. Taylor and I both jump up immediately.

"Mom, how is Ana? Is she going to be okay? She was so pale! Mom!"

"Christian, can you come with me?"

"Mom just tell me! Please! How's Ana?"

"Follow me Christian." My mom looks frustrated with me and I know better than to argue. I follow her into Ana's room. As we enter Ana's room she looks so beautiful even in her tacky hospital gown. She's so peaceful as she sleeps. If only she wasn't hooked up to the IV. I look up as my mom starts speaking and nothing could've prepared me for the words I hear.

"Christian. Ana's blood pressure is extremely low due to iron deficiency. She probably collapsed since her iron levels were unstable. She should be fine as long as she takes some supplements." My mother pauses and smiles before speaking again.

"Honey, Ana is also 6 weeks pregnant. I will prescribe some prenatal vitamins for her as well. I also want her to stay overnight just to be sure she's okay. Oh! A grandchild! How exciting!"

I'm in a trance and I just can't seem to register a word my mom is telling me.

"She's pregnant? How? She's on the shot!"

"Sometimes the shot fails. There isn't a birth control that is full proof."

"But I can't be a father! I'm not ready! We're too young! How did this happen? FUCK!"

"Christian! Do no speak to me in this tone! You're having a baby and your father and I are getting a grandchild. Children are a true blessing."

"What the fuck? I don't want kids! I can't do this!"

Before I hear another word my mom says I rush out the door. I see Taylor and order him to stay with Ana while I grab the car keys. I need to leave the hospital and clear my head. Children? I'm hardly a decent husband, how can I be a parent? I didn't sign up for this! This is not the plan!


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to say thanks for the kind words and support I've been receiving. It gives me motivation to keep on writing. I will try and update as often as I can.

**Chapter 3**

**Ana's POV**

I'm awaken by a beeping noise near my ear. I slowly try and open my eyes but the light is blinding. I quickly squeeze my eyes shut to block the light.

"Ana dear? Are you awake?"

I hear Grace's voice and I try to move my hands to find her. My whole body feels so tired and stiff. I feel Grace grab my hand and I give her a little squeeze.

"Ana? How are you feeling dear? You gave us a little fright."

My voice sounds raspy and my throat is so dry. "…w…ater ple…ase."

"Of course dear. Try and open your eyes. I dimmed the lights. I'll help you sit up."

I open my eyes slowly and look around at my surroundings. I'm in a hospital and Grace is sitting on the chair beside me with a cup of water. I drink the water to smooth my throat but my thoughts quickly of Christian. Where's Christian? My husband isn't in the room.

"Grace, where's Christian? Does he know I'm in the hospital?"

"Dear, I want you to ruin calm. It's not just you now, you have a little one on the way."

My little one? I look at Grace puzzled and she smiles sweetly to me.

"Ana, you're 6 week pregnant. You fainted at home and Christian brought you to the hospital. Your blood pressure is very low."

"I'm pregnant? But I'm on the shot! Dr. Greene said the shot would be good until my next appointment! I must've gotten pregnant during our honeymoon! But where is Christian? He should be here. Where did he go?"

Grace suddenly looks pained and starts frowning. "Honey, he was shocked with the news and left abruptly. Don't you worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon. You look tired dear. Why don't you rest for the night and we'll discuss in the morning?"

"Okay. Grace? Is the baby okay? Did you tell Ray yet? Can you wake me when Christian comes back?"

"The baby is just fine dear. I'm going to Ray's room right now. Get some rest dear. I'll see you tomorrow."

The baby is okay. That's good. I never expected to be a mother this young but it's going to be okay. O no! My fifty shades must've been shocked! He probably went to talk to Flynn, he'll be back soon. I gently rub on flat stomach and my eyelids are slowly closing.

**Grace's POV**

As I leave Ana's room I see Taylor waiting outside the door.

"Mrs. Grey. How is Ana? Is she going to be okay?"

"Taylor. Ana is going to be fine. Have you seen Christian?"

Taylor stares at the floor before looking up. "Mr. Grey stationed me outside Ana's room. He took the car keys and left. I don't know where he went."

I've never been disappointed in my youngest son before. Christian was always in control and level minded. However leaving the hospital after finding out Ana is pregnant is unacceptable. A child is a blessing.

"Thank you Taylor. Ana will stay here for the night. Please find me if Christian comes back. I will be at the in hospital overnight."

"Of course Mrs. Grey."

I make my way to Ray's room and the thought that both father and daughter emitted in the same hospital is sobering. I knock on the door before entering.

"Hello Ray. How are you feeling today?"

"Oh Grace! Finally a visitor! I feel just fine. This body isn't as strong as it use to be, but I still like to think I'm a fit man."

"You'll be leaving the hospital soon. Just hold tight. Do you mind if I sit?"

"Of course! Please."

As I sit down on the chair I decide to let Ana tell her father about the pregnancy herself. I know it's a joyous moment. I take a breath before speaking.

"Ray, Ana fainted this morning and she's in the hospital."

Ray's eyes quickly widen. "My Annie's in the hospital? What happened?"

"She suffering from iron deficiency, she's going to be just fine. She's been prescribed supplements. I've told her to stay the night at the hospital and rest up."

I watch Ray let out the breath he's been holding and sigh out. "My Annie has been so worried about me she probably forget to take care of herself. My little girl is always the giver and never the taker."

I pat Ray's leg and talk with him a few more minutes before finally leaving his room. I walk back to the pediatrics department and stop by the newborn room. I watch the little baby boys and girls sleep peacefully through the glass window. I know in a matter of months; my first grandchild will also be in this room. The thought brings tears in my eyes. After a few moments I make my way into my office. I try dialing Christian's phone and it goes straight towards voicemail. He needs to be here for Ana.

**Christian's POV**

I've been driving around Seattle for a few hours trying to calm down. Flynn's office was closed since he's out of town on a conference in England while Claude was on his yearly retreat. I finally get restless and park the car at the Alki Beach Park and watch the water hit the shore.

A baby already? What kind of father would I possibly be? Not so long ago I was still relying on the playroom to manage my anger. I know abortion isn't an option and surprisingly, I don't fancy the thought either. My Ana will be a great mother. I'm not ready to have children just yet. I want to share my life with Ana first and perhaps one day when I'm ready we can have children.

I don't know how long I've been sitting at the beach but the temperature has dropped and its now dark. I finally turn on my phone and notice countless missed calls from my mother and a few from Taylor. I'm not ready to face them or Ana just yet. I get up and head for the car. I decide to go to the Fairmount for tonight before talking to Ana tomorrow. I'll need a night to come up with a plan. I toss the keys to the valet and grab the suite. I text Taylor and alert him to bring Ana back to Escala when she's released from the hospital in the morning. I'll meet them at Escala around noon. I also remind him to grab the prenatal vitamins and supplements for her as well.

I'll have a plan by tomorrow and this mess will be fixed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Taylor's POV**

Ana is being discharged from the hospital today and apparently she's pregnant. The boss left a message saying that I'd need to go pick the prenatal vitamins and supplements and I figured out the rest myself. What bothers me is that I shouldn't be the one helping Ana with her discharge papers and picking up her vitamins. The boss got his wife pregnant, he's responsible. I have a bad feeling about the upcoming fight when Dr. Grey and Ana realize the boss isn't coming. The boss also took the car, so I'm going to have to call Luke so he can pick us up.

"Hey T."

"Luke I need you at the hospital in 30. We're bringing Ana back to Escala."

"On my way. The boss didn't come back?"

"No, we'll talk later."

I make my way to Ana's room and knock before going in. I walk in and she has a smile on her face. Her smile however falls a little when she sees I'm not the boss.

"Hi Taylor, is Christian back yet?"

When I look at Ana I think of my Sophie and my fatherly instincts just kick in. The boss is being an immature prick and Ana is paying the price.

"Sorry Ana, he left a message for me to pick you up. He said he'd meet you at Escala around noon."

Ana's voice is a barely a whisper now and she's fidgeting. "Did he tell you?"

I know she's asking if I know she's pregnant and I just nod. What breaks my heart is what she says next.

"Do you think he'll leave me because I'm pregnant? I swear I didn't know the shot ended early."

At this moment Dr. Grey steps into the room. Boy, that was close; I was just by the bell. I have no idea how to answer Ana but I do know the boss loves his wife more than anything in the world. I decide to leave the room and let Dr. Grey and Ana talk.

**Ana's POV**

"How are you feeling this morning Ana?"

I don't want Grace to worry and try smiling a little. "I'm doing better Grace. I'm being discharged and going back to Escala soon."

"Everything is going to be okay honey. I'm so excited for another member to join our family. Did you talk to Christian yet?"

The mention of his name triggers tears that are fighting to exit my eyes. "He hasn't come back yet. He said he'd meet me at Escala though."

"He hasn't been back the whole night? Oh dear."

Grace pulls me in for a hug and I can't help but sob against her shoulder. There are a million things going on in my head. I want to raise the baby with Christian but if necessary, I know I will do it with or without his help. I'm not even sure I'm ready to meet him at Escala yet. He left his pregnant wife at the hospital with his security detail. That frankly speaks volumes.

Finally Grace breaks the silence and smoothes my back. "Shh. Don't worry, he'll come around. Why don't you pack a bag and come to Bellevue for the night? I'm off duty in an hour and I'll meet you there? I'm sure Mia would love to have a girls day. We can call Kate and go to the spa too."

"That sounds nice Grace, I'd like that. Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me, anything for the family. I told Ray you were dropping by before you left the hospital. I'll see you at Bellevue?"

"Okay. A girls day is going to be fun."

"See you soon honey."

Grace leaves the room and I meet Taylor by the door. After visiting Ray and assuring him that everything was okay I kiss him goodbye and head back to Escala. I didn't tell Ray I was pregnant, I felt like its something both Christian and I should do together. We arrive back at Escala quickly and I alert Taylor of my plans to stay at Bellevue for the night. He was hesitant about me leaving without informing Christian but I think he understood I needed time to relax before I could talk. He did however insist that Sawyer would be accompanying me and I'm fine with that. I pack a few things into a large tote and head for the Bellevue. I was never a fan of the spa and being coddled up but right now it sounds really relaxing. I also haven't seen Kate for a while and right now I need my best friend.

**Christian's POV**

Needless to say I haven't slept all night. I can't sleep without holding Ana close to me. However, since I had a night to cool off I realize how much of a royal prick I was yesterday. Its not Ana's fault that the shot failed earlier than expected and I reacted out of line. I got a lot of apologizing and groveling to do, but my Ana deserves all the hearts and flowers. I'm not sure what kind of father I'd be but I know I'm going to have to try my best. I check out of the Fairmont and pick up the car from the valet. I need to get back to Escala quickly and hold my wife close to me. She's my world and I know the baby is going to be apart of that world as well. I get to Escala and notice one of the SUVs is missing from the parking bay. Ana hasn't come home from the hospital yet and I'll have time to prepare for my apology. I head up the penthouse and I'm greeted with Taylor's stare.

"Sir."

"Did Ana get discharged from the hospital?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you make sure she ate and took her vitamins? Is she resting now?"

Taylor's stare has now turned into a glare while he answers nonchalantly. "She's not here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Christian's POV**

I feel cold sweat and pure panic running throughout my body. Where would Ana go? I know I made a huge mistake by running from the pregnancy but I never thought Ana would leave me. No! Ana would never leave me, she wouldn't break her promise and her vows.

"Do you know where she went Taylor?"

Taylor remains emotionless and I know my staff must think I'm the biggest jerk alive. "Sir, I'm not in the liberty to say but she's safe. She took Sawyer."

"Do you know when she's coming back? I need to speak with her."

"I'm not sure Mr. Grey. If there is nothing else, I need to get back to monitoring the cameras." As quickly as Taylor answers my question, he leaves the room. Taylor was always protective of Ana and I'm feeling his wrath now. Hell, the rest of my staff will probably give me the cold shoulder assuming Taylor debriefed them about the hospital incident.

I walk aimlessly throughout the apartment waiting for my Ana to come home. As I'm alone in the apartment I realize how lonely I am without Ana. She's the light of my life and she brought out emotions in me that I never knew I was capable of. She taught me how to love and be loved. She taught be how to be happy and made me feel cherished. And now, she's giving me a family. I allowed my past to overwhelm my conscience and reacted badly about the pregnancy. I hurt her and I also disappointed my mother. I resisted the urge to call Ana so many times since I know she's not ready to talk to me yet. I however do text her telling her how much I love her and how sorry I am.

**Ana's POV**

A girl's day was exactly what I needed and I never felt so refreshed despite the fact that I'm pregnant and my husband decided to leave me alone in the hospital. I remember Flynn telling me that Christian is still an adolescent emotionally and that I would need to be patient with him. Kate snaps me out of my deep thought and brings me back to reality.

"Hey Steele, you've been daydreaming on your own for a while now. I know something is wrong, want to talk about it?"

"Can we talk during dinner? Right now I want to focus on getting my pedicure and enjoy the rest of the day."

Kate takes me hand and gives me a reassuring squeeze. "I'll always be here whenever you need me, you know that right sweetie?"

"I know, I love you Kate."

"Honey, what's not to love?" Kate replies as she waves her hand throughout her body. I love that Kate can lighten any atmosphere.

**Kate's POV**

Grace, Mia, Ana, and I just left the spa and now we're sitting on the patio outside a cute restaurant having dinner. I try to lighten the mood until Ana is ready to talk. Ana has been quiet throughout the whole day and I know something is wrong. If this has anything to do with the mogul, he's getting a good wake up call from me. Ana is the best thing that ever happened to him. He knows it too, heck; everyone probably knows that.

Ana finally speaks out but she looks uncomfortable. "So I have some news. Please don't tell anyone else yet, I'm not ready."

We all agree and give her a nod to let her continue.

"I'm pregnant."

My jaw immediately drops open and I'm in complete shock. My best friend is pregnant! I'm going to be an aunt! Holy crap!

Before I register what's going on Mia is jumping out of her seat and giving Ana a hug. Mia is jumping up and down and radiating with joy. "I'm being a auntie! Auntie Mia! Oh my GOSH! We can buy baby clothes! We can go buy cute little baby toys too! I hope it's a girl! I really hope it's a girl! Can I babysit? We can have dress up parties! Oh my GOSH!

After Mia and Grace release Ana after hugs and congratulations, I pull her close to me for a hug as well. I quietly whisper into her ear and tell her how excited I am. I feel Ana's shoulders quivering and she's trying hard not to cry. I pull her away and look into her eyes. Her eyes show her every emotion and I know something isn't right.

"What's wrong Ana?"

Ana is wiping her tears and hiccups as she speaks. "I'm so happy about the baby. I really am. I'm just scared. Christian left me at the hospital when he found out. I know he'll come around but I'm just so mad at him. How can he just leave me?"

The mogul and I have never been on the best terms but we are trying to be friendly for Ana and Elliott's sake. However, leaving Ana by herself at the hospital is just not acceptable. He needs to man up and man up fast.

Grace speaks up and I know she's as angry as I am with Christian. "Ana, I've never been so disappointed with him before. Wait until Carrick hears about this. They will surely have a long talk. For a grown man, Christian can be very insensitive."

"Steele, you know Christian isn't my favorite person on the list, but I do know he loves you. He's probably kicking himself right now for being such an ass."

Ana smiles a little at the mention of her husband being an ass. "I know he does Kate. He texted me a few times already saying how sorry he is. I'm just not ready to jump back into his arms and forgive him so easily."

"Who said anything about jumping back into his arms? We're going to make him feel real sorry. Intense groveling is needed. And I secretly really want to see Mr. High-And-Almighty on his hands and knees begging for your forgiveness."

Mia jumps in and she senses a mischievous plan brewing. "Oh! My brother is not going to even know what hit him! I secretly want to see him grovel as well! We can all give him the cold shoulder and act really mad! Mom, you can't tell Christian we're making him grovel!"

Grace smiles. "I have no idea what you girls are talking about."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Christian's POV**

It's past ten and Ana still isn't home. I can't remember how many times I raked my hands through my hair out of worry. I know she's safe with Sawyer but I can't help but wonder if she ate yet. Ana was never a good eater but she needs her strength for herself and the baby now. Dinner without Ana was tasteless and Mrs. Jones didn't even try to hide her fury with me. I'm now sitting alone in our bed and wishing Ana was right beside me. I finally pick up the phone and call Ana hoping she'd answer.

After several rings I hear her sweet voice. "Hey."

"Ana, I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Are you coming home yet?"

"I'm not ready to talk. I think I need time."

What did she mean time? Did she need days apart from me? I was miserable without Ana for a few hours, how can I possibly manage days? "I can't sleep without you. Please come back Ana."

"Christian, please. I'm not ready yet. I'll be staying with your parents tonight. I'll be home by tomorrow."

I feel defeated. I know Ana is just as stubborn as I am and if her mind is set on something, she'll see it through. "Okay. You promise you'll be back by tomorrow? I love you so much Ana. I love our baby already too."

"I love you too Christian, goodnight."

"Goodnight baby."

I toss around the bed unable to sleep. I head over to my office and try to concentrate on work, however all I'm doing is staring at the photos of Ana on my wall. I see my Ana smiling, laughing, frowning, and asleep. After what feels like hours, I get up from my chair and decide to head down to the gym for a workout.

I make my way to Taylor's office door and knock. He opens the door immediately and awaits my instructions.

"I'm going down to the gym, care for a workout?"

"I'll be ready in 10."

I've been pounding on the punching bag for half an hour before I decide to head for a run on the treadmill. Taylor joins me shortly and takes the machine beside mine.

Taylor eventually breaks the silence. "Sir, can I be blunt with you?"

"Please."

"What you did to Ana was classless move on your part. Children will change the way you see the world. Holding your own baby is the most amazing feeling ever. I never had a chance to watch Sophie grow step-by-step of the way because her mother is the most selfish person I've met. You however, get a chance to raise a baby with Ana and you're on the course of throwing it away due to your own insecurity."

I know Taylor only gets to see his daughter occasionally and it kills him. I however get to raise a baby with the most amazing woman ever and all I did yesterday was run away. "Thank you Taylor, I needed to hear that. I know everyone is disappointed in me and I deserve every bit of it. I promise to make this right."

Taylor nods and resumes to his sprint. "Good luck sir. I have a feeling you'll need it."

**Ana's POV**

I hardly slept last night. After hearing Christian's voice on the phone I knew how sorry he was. His voice was filled with remorse and detest towards himself. I know in my heart I forgive him already. Marriage is tough and mistakes will be made.

I get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. Mia and Grace are already in the kitchen cooking while Carrick has his morning coffee. "Good morning Grace and Carrick. Good morning Mia."

"Good morning dear, what would you like for breakfast? We already made pancakes, bacon, and eggs."

"Thanks, I'll help myself then."

Mia quickly grabs the seat beside me for breakfast. "Ana! I already called Kate and Elliott! They're coming over for breakfast. Kate and I are going to come up with a plan. I'm thinking my brother is going to need to buy lots of flowers and chocolates! Of course, jewelry wouldn't hurt either."

I can't help but smile at Mia's enthusiasm. Kate is lethal on her own when she's angry. However, when you add Mia to the mix, it's going to be an explosion. "Just promise not to be too hard on him. I know he feels really bad already."

"No no no Ana! You got to pretend to hold your grudge longer and show him who's boss!"

As if right on queue, the doorbell rings. Mia jumps up from her chair. "I'll get it! It must be Kate and Elliott!"

Mia quickly comes back and surely enough, Kate and Elliott are following her to the kitchen. Kate quickly comes to my side and gives me a huge.

Kate releases me and Elliott sweeps in for a bear hug. "Hey little lady! Where's my brother? Did you finally kick him to the curb and realize I was the better brother?"

I laugh while Kate slaps Elliott on his arms playfully. Mia joins the conversation shortly. "No Elliott, Christian is currently in the dog house. Mia and Kate are going to make him grovel."

Elliott looks at me then looks back at Kate and Mia. "Damn, what did he do?"

I look at Elliott and he's just so confused. Since the whole family knows I'm pregnant, I decide to fill him in on the news as well. "So Elliott, I was at the hospital yesterday since I fainted. Long story short. I'm pregnant and Christian didn't take the news too well."

"You're pregnant? Holy crap! Congrats little lady! My brother sure works fast. What did my brother do?"

I shrug my shoulders and tell Elliott that Christian left me by myself at the hospital.

"So my brother is in the doghouse huh? Remind me not to piss you ladies off. I don't mind seeing my brother grovel though. He needs to come down from his high horse and realize I'm the better Grey."

**Christian's POV**

Yesterday was tough without Ana. Today I'm getting my wife back. I stopped by at the florist and picked up two-dozen daffodils on my way to Bellevue. I searched up that daffodils meant forgiveness and new beginnings. For Ana, I will be the hearts and flowers husband.

As I approach the house I see Elliott's truck parked outside the along with dad's, mom's, and Mia's. Looks like the whole family is here. I make my way to the door and ring the bell.

Kate answers the door along with Mia and they both shoot me daggers. "Oh hello Christian. We weren't expecting you. Are those flowers for us?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Christian's POV**

"Hello ladies, looking beautiful as always. Do you mind if I come in and talk to Ana?"

I know Mia and Kate are furious with me and I see no harm in buttering them up for my apology. However, Kate obviously has different plans. "Flattery will get you no where Grey. It's safe to say you're on my shit list right now."

"And I have ever right to be. I really want to talk to Ana though."

"I don't think…" Before Kate gets to continue I see Ana walking towards to door. If it was even possible, she looks even more beautiful.

"It's okay Kate and Mia. Christian and I need to talk."

"Steele, are you sure you're ready?"

"I'll be okay Kate." Ana smiles tightly at Kate and Mia before heading back to the patio doors. I take the queue to follow her.

As I'm walking I feel Kate grab my arm. "If you hurt her anymore Christian, I swear I'll be the biggest bitch you've ever met."

"Duly noted." I nod at both Kate and Mia before continuing to follow Ana towards the back patio.

Ana is already waiting for me at the steps heading towards the rest of the backyard. The breeze is blowing her brown hair and she looks like a goddess. I approach her and can't help but to pull her close to me and smell her.

"I've missed you to much baby, you're so beautiful. I'm so sorry for the way I acted. It was inexcusable."

Ana raises her hand and caresses my cheek softly. I've grown accustomed to her touch and I yearn for it now. "I know. I missed you too. We need to talk about the baby though. I know you're scared, but I am too. Walk with me?"

I take Ana's hand and we head towards the bench near the boathouse. We both take a seat and I finally hand her the daffodils. "These are for you."

Ana smiles and takes the flowers from me. "Daffodils?"

"I read that they meant forgiveness and new beginnings. I felt they were to the perfect flower. Forgiveness for the foolish way I've acted. And new beginnings for our little baby."

Ana's eyes start tearing up. "You can be so romantic when you choose to be. I love them and I love the thought you put into them."

I pull my wife close to me and tuck her to my side. I wrap my arm around Ana's flat stomach and kiss her head. I'm the luckiest man alive to have such a beautiful wife and a baby on the way.

"I'm not sure what kind of father I'll be. I'm scared I'll be like the crackwhore."

Ana looks into my eyes and I feel like she sees right through me. "Its okay to be scared. I'm not sure what kind of mother I'll be either and I know we'll make mistakes. It's okay to make mistakes because we'll be there for each other every step of the way. And do you think for one second I'd let you be a bad father?"

"No, you wouldn't let me be a bad father. I wouldn't want to ever find my way back into the doghouse either."

Ana reaches for my hang and entwines are fingers together. She gives me a little squeeze before speaking. "Promise me you'll never run when it gets tough. I'll understand if you're scared or shocked, just please don't run on me again."

"I promise baby."

We sit on the bench just admiring the view in contentment. It's these little quiet moments that I enjoy most with my wife.

Ana eventually breaks the silence and leans her head against my shoulder. "Kate and Mia were planning on seeing you grovel, preferably on your knees."

"I figured as much when they opened the door. Are you going to save me from their wrath Mrs. Grey?"

Ana giggles and that sound just melts my heart. "Humor them for a bit? I do like it when you're romantic. Hearts and flowers."

"For you baby, anything. Let's head back, I owe everyone an apology. We need to call Dr. Greene and schedule an appointment as well. I want to make sure our baby is fine after you fainted. I never been more sacred in my life."

"Little blip will be perfect. I can't believe a human being is growing inside of me."

We get up from the bench and start walking back to the house. "Little blip?"

"I figured it was more creative than junior and I didn't want to call our baby an "it". Do you like it?"

"I love little blip. And I love little blip's mother too."

We enter the backdoors and make our way to the kitchen. After taking a seat at the table it was time for me to apologize everyone. Ana holds my hands for support as I speak.

"As you all know already, Ana and I are expecting a baby. It is unplanned but we couldn't be more excited. I reacted badly about the pregnancy at first and I'm disgusted with my behaviour. It was a bad judgment on my part. I understand that you are all disappointed me but I would like to apologize and I hope you all can forgive me."

Ana smiles at me and I look across the table to see my mom with tears in her eyes. I know my parents are thrilled to be expecting a baby; their first grandchild. Elliott slaps my back and congratulates me on the baby while Mia is her usual hyper self. Kate seems to accept my apology as well and acknowledges me with a nod. Kate is protective of Ana and for that I'm grateful.

Mia finally breaks the congratulations party. "So Christian, Ana was craving a chocolate waffle with strawberries and bananas earlier. I heard that pregnancy cravings had to be fulfilled or the baby get grumpy."

Kate knows of Mia's plan and quickly joins in. "Oh yes! Didn't you want a latte with that as well Ana? Macaroons too? We wouldn't want the baby to be grumpy now do we Christian?"

Ana laughs at both Mia and Kate. If I didn't promise to humor both of them I would've strangled them by now. "Alright ladies, anything else I need to pick up?"

"That should be good for now mogul, we'll text you if Ana needs anything else."

I get up from my seat and kiss my wife on the lips before heading out. "I'll be back soon baby, we couldn't want our baby grumpy."

Ana whispers quietly and kisses me back. "Thanks for humoring them. I love you."

I hear Elliott mutters "pussy whipped" under his breathe as I leave the kitchen. I'm definitely going to get payback for that comment.


End file.
